


That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored

by natigail



Series: Phan Reality One Shots [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2015!phan, 2016!phan, 7 second challenge, 7SC, All Star by Smash Mouth, BBC Radio 1, Dan takes a joke too far, Dan vs Phil, DanAndPhilR1, M/M, Phil is annoyed, Songfic, i miss their radio show so damn much, so I wrote this, sort of a songfic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Dan takes a joke way too far and Phil has to listen to a certain Shrek song in their radio show too many times.or the time where Phil pretends to be annoyed when Dan plays All Star as his wildcard choice but he secretly loves it.





	1. May 2015

**Author's Note:**

> Phil was usually the one, who loved listening to soundtracks but Dan had always had a fondness for the soundtrack of Shrek and particularly a catchy song by Smash Mouth. It had been an inside joke between them for a long time that Phil inadvertently started. Then Dan went on to pick it as his wildcard song for their BBC Radio 1 show too many times and Phil’s annoyance grew. Only he could never be that annoyed with Dan for extended periods of time.
> 
> Click the link at the start of chapters to see the specific radio show where the audio is from. The dialogue in all chapters, except the last one, is from real Dan and Phil.

[May 2015](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nfpC8X0yJg)

“I am the winner of 7 second challenge. Let me just have my moment,” Dan said overdramatically. 

“Congratulations,” Phil piped in with a small smile.

“I want to thank my mom, J.J. Abrams for making Star Wars a thing,” Dan continued while Phil did a soft applause. “The planets, whoever decided the dates would work like this, so it would be May the 4th, so this could work out. I’ve wanted to play this song for a while. Here is my wildcard choice, it is All Star Smash Mouth on BBC Radio 1”

They both removed their headphones. Phil looked oddly at Dan who gleamed in all his meme trash self. Phil showed the camera two thumbs down, Dan didn’t care. Phil was less than impressed and Dan pretended to try and hit him. As the lyrics “the shape of an L on her forehead” came on, Dan did the pose. 

This was just the beginning. Phil, Radio 1 and all their listener and viewers had no idea what this one moment had started. BBC should never have agreed to let the two tall awkward boys from the Internet play an unconventional Wild Card song every month. They were not even ready. Dan was having the best time while the song was playing and he was still in high spirits when it ended. 

“That was All Star – Smash Mouth. Phil?” Dan declared as the song ended. 

“Yeah?” Phil acknowledged absentminded as he focused on their next task. 

“Shrek yourself before you wreck yourself,” Dan said with a tiny smirk over the lameness of it all. 

Phil broke into a wide smile but kept his lips closed as an attempt to stifle the potential laughter. Dan was an idiot, a loveable idiot.

Phil played the pre-recorded presenter voice saying, “This is BBC Radio 1” rather than answering.


	2. July 2015

[July 2015](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3zoQpPRPN4)

“That means this week, I am and the winner of the 7 second challenge,” Dan announced happily and pressed the cheer button while Phil went backwards to hide in his cave of shame. 

“This is a very proud moment for me…” Dan continued, bashing in his victory. 

“Congrats,” Phil said rather unenthusiastically. He had a feeling he knew what song Dan was planning to play. 

“I know exactly what song I want to play for you all. Here on Radio 1 is All Star by Smash Mouth,” Dan said cheeky smile in place as always whenever he mentioned anything Shrek related.

“Again?” Phil exclaimed in surprise when his suspicions were confirmed and he looked over to Dan with a pleading face. He knew that look on Dan. It meant Dan was making this a thing. Oh no. 

“Yes,” Dan said completely unapologetically. 

“You’re playing it again?” Phil asked, still in disbelief. 

“Here we go. I’m sorry for being such meme trash everybody. Here’s that song from Shrek.”

“No…” Phil said with half an effort. It had been fair play. Dan won the challenge and he had the right to pick the song, even if he did repeat his choice from two months ago. 

Phil tried to pretend to be annoyed but Dan was so smiley and happy that it hardly lasted a second before it rubbed off on Phil. Phil did make sure to explicitly tell Dan not to make this a thing. Dan just laughed. While the song played, they checked everything was in order and Phil couldn’t help but feel relieved when the song finally ended. 

“All Star – Smash Mouth on Radio 1, thanks to me winning the 7 second challenge,” Dan said as the song faded and their microphones turned back on. 

“If you play Smash Mouth again, I’m going to get the army to take you away,” Phil threatened. 

Dan’s face scrunched up in genuine laughter, not even pretending to take Phil’s threat seriously. 

“It’s an offence,” Phil added in a serious tone.

“Is that a thing you can do?” Dan asked in between huffs of laughter. 

“Yes,” Phil said seriously but the small smile on his face said otherwise. 

“Well, I feel adequately threatened,” Dan said trying to bring it back to a bit more sober tone as he would otherwise topple over with laughter.

“Maybe you should just win next time, Phil? How about that?” Dan mocked. 

“I will win next…” Phil tried to argue but Dan just ploughed on, talking over him. 

“How about you win the game you invented?” Dan challenged. 

So many people had stolen Phil’s original video concept without giving credit and Dan took up every opportunity to remind people who had made the challenge. His creative friend was extremely underappreciated and Dan saw it as his sacred duty to remind people of the genius that was Phil Lester.

“My song is so good, next time I am going to win,” Phil said confidently.

“To anyone who doesn’t frequently listen to the radio at this time, I went through a five month dry space where I didn’t win once. So I’m going to annoyingly savour every time I win a 7 second challenge,” Dan explained to their listeners. 

Dan wasn’t even correct. It had only been a three-month dry spell but Phil didn’t argue. It was after this period that he had chosen All Star as his one and only wild card song. He must have had it as his choice for a couple of months and now he was taken revenge on everyone by playing it again and again. Phil was determined to win next time to prevent the listeners having to put up with the Shrek song again.


	3. November 2015

[November 2015](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ez-JF89jKeY)

Phil had been smashing it with the 7 second challenges lately and had put Dan through another three months dry spell, only today he messed up and became too cocky. 

“I failed,” Phil said sadly. Would this mean that All Star would be back? Please no.

“Which I guess means that I am the winner of this 7 second challenge,” Dan said and happily pushed the cheer button.

“I was too cocky about it,” Phil admitted blatantly. 

“Oh my gosh. What an honour. I mean how do I even react to this?” Dan said, realising he was too far away from his microphone and repositioned it. “Okay, so I’ve picked a song I would like to play…”

“Yeah,” Phil muttered, dearly hoping it wasn’t the one he feared. 

“… for you all today. It’s a remnant of the spooky season and I don’t even apologise for anything. Here on Radio 1, it is my honour to play Spooky Scary Skeletons…”

Phil huffed out a laugh of relief. Bless the spooky season taking a front seat in Dan’s mind and pushing back the Shrek branding for a while. 

“By Andrew Gold,” Dan finished and played the song. 

Phil was still chuckling. This song was just as ridiculous. Not that he expected anything different from Dan. He knew him too well. While the song played Dan reminded Phil that he had not forgotten about All Star and Phil best be prepared for next time Dan won the challenge.


	4. January 2016

[January 2016](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6iepbuWM7sw)

“I am the first 2016 winner of the 7 second challenge,” Dan said happily and pressed the “yay” button. 

“There we go. So you’re going to get crafting the leader board,” Dan continued, Phil interrupted slightly by breathing hard into the microphone, “and the first thing on there is going to be a giant Dan.”

“I’m going to get into training and be better for next week,” Phil said. Dan noticed Phil’s error but he didn’t call attention to it. Phil had of course meant month, not week, but old habits die-hard and sometimes they both almost forgot that it wasn’t the days of early 2013 where they had weekly shows. 

“So here we are…” Dan said and a chuckle begun to rise in his throat. 

Phil knew what was coming but he clearly tried to maintain his little shred of hope.

“So it’s 2016, I guess you’ve got a brand new song for us for the new year,” Phil said hopefully but Dan’s laugh just grew more and more as he rubbed his fingers on his chin. Phil already knew the answer from Dan’s behaviour. Here they go again. Dan couldn’t think of a better way to start off the New Year, Phil would just have to cope. 

“No,” Dan said firmly the second he stopped laughing, pressing play on the all too familiar song and Phil shut his eyes. The brunet boy was never going to let up. Phil held onto the totally un-amused expression for a good few seconds before the smile crept back up. 

Phil walked off screen while Dan did a small victory lap for the cameras. He was so damn proud of himself. Damn meme boy. 

“That was All Star – Smash… Mouth,” Dan said as they came back on the air.

“Of course, it was,” Phil said with an annoyed tone. 

“On BBC Radio 1,” Dan said, played the little tune and took a content sigh. 

“Again. You played it again,” Phil said helplessly, hoping reason would eventually make it through to Dan. Maybe he was too deep in the Shrek fandom to be rescued. 

“Oh, what? What are you on about, Phil?” Dan asked with a sarcastic laugh to follow up. “If you have a problem, you should win the 7 second challenge. That’s literally how the game works.”

“I’m going to win for all of you next week, so we don’t have to listen to that song again,” Phil vowed, again forgetting that they did not come back until next month. 

“They’re all dirty memers out there. They love it,” Dan said definitely. 

Honestly, he was probably right. Dan had made it a thing. It was now  _a thing._ Whether people loved it or loved to hate it, it had now become a thing.


	5. March 2016

[March 2016](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mz-6NPLg3vE&feature=youtu.be&t=20m)

“I’m going to buzz myself ‘cause that was shameful,” Phil admitted after he had failed to spell Internet Takeover. In his defence, he thought Dan said to spell it backwards but he obviously hadn’t. 

“Flopity flop, Phil’s a flop,” Dan sang along as the angry buzzer sounded. They both knew what this meant. Dan was the winner and he got to pick a song and he only ever seemed to pick one. 

“I am a flop,” Phil agreed. 

“Phlop with a ph,” Dan sang on, way too cocky for Phil’s liking. “Phil lost. Give me the cheer. It’s not over, Phil.”

The cheer sounded loudly. 

“I won,” declared Dan, pointing out the obvious. 

“Dan. Dan, I was really excited about my next one. Can you do it even though it doesn’t mean anything?” Phil asked, his voice as sweet as ever. It was a rather common occurrence by now in their show that Phil wanted Dan to do more of his challenges, even though they technically had ended the challenge. 

Dan was clapping along happy in his victory but said “sure,” without a beat of hesitation. He’d do anything for Phil, even something small like attempting to do a silly and potentially humiliating 7 second challenge after he’d already won. Phil was the type to get excited over that kind of stuff and Dan fully indulged him. 

“Invent a new kind of cereal and sell it to me,” Phil challenged. 

“It’s… hmm… it’s… frosted chocolate loops with caramel… toys on it but don’t eat them ‘cause they’ll break your teeth,” Dan finished just as the timer ended. 

“See, I’d buy that,” Phil said happily. They both knew that would not be a good idea because knowing Phil he’d actually break his teeth on those caramel toys when he was doing his sneaky cereal stealing. 

“Boom,” Dan finished, feeling chuffed with himself. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Phil said, happy that Dan had obliged with his wish.

“And they’re called “Ouch My Teeth Broke” cause they’re plastic,” Dan said, adding more to the story of his fictional cereal. 

“I don’t have to ask, do I?” Phil asked Dan. He knew that he didn’t. They both knew fully well which song Dan had chosen to play. It was hardly a surprise anymore. 

“What my song is?” Dan asked for clarification, joy bouncing off his voice. 

“What’s your song?” Phil asked anyway, out of politeness. 

“This will just take a moment. I won the 7 second challenge…” Dan said, as he was getting ready to play the doomed song. 

“I’m just going to sit on the floor, this is ludicrous,” Phil announced and sat down promptly, disappearing out of screen. 

“Here we go,” Dan said and started the song while sporting a big smile that enhanced his dimples. Phil remained on the floor for the whole intro of the Shrek song and once he got back up he showed his “rage” with a variation of facial expressions and hand gestures. The song was going to be stuck on his mind for days now, a side effect that just further prompted Dan to play it all the time. 

“One of the greatest pieces of art our culture has ever experienced,” Dan declared as the song ended. 

“My ears have melted,” Phil declared instead. 

Dan chuckled in sync with the little tune that announced their return to the studio. They went on to announce their hiatus plans. So much had been happening outside of the radio show for a long time. Phil suddenly felt a pang of sadness and nostalgia for the damned song that had just melted his eardrums. Would he not be haunted by it whenever Dan won a 7 second challenge again? Would he actually miss that? Yes, Phil realised conclusively. That damn song was one of Dan’s favourites and Phil loved Dan and accepted him with all his quirks, just as Dan did him.


	6. April 2016

[April 2016](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0aZw_ugjNHg&feature=youtu.be&t=44m10s)

“You can’t ask me that live on the radio! You’re playing a dangerous game, Phil Lester,” Dan warned after the trauma he went through as he had agreed to do another one of Phil’s challenges despite having already won. Five things he wouldn’t put in his mouth? Dan thanked his quick thinking for actually making it through that one. 

“Right, I lose,” Phil said, the smile on his face strained in anticipation. He knew what was about to happen. Everyone who’d followed their show over the past year knew what was about to happened. 

“I feel like it’s only right that I won. It’s like a rite of passage…” Dan continued, practically beaming from the being victorious at their potentially last radio show ever. This had turned out perfectly. Dan was arguably too excited about playing a song but he didn’t care.

“That was a mess,” Phil interjected. 

“… and now I get to play the best song of all time on the radio.”

“For the last time,” Phil pointed out, though he knew Dan was well aware. Phil wanted to keep up the annoyed façade but he was secretly happy Dan won. Dan looked so adorable and happy to be able to play that stupid song once again. 

“People say “Hey Dan, didn’t you run this joke into the ground? Didn’t it stop getting funny some time in 2014?” No. It gets funnier.”

Phil was hardly paying attention to what Dan was saying. He was just ranting off and Phil just stared at him talk. Dan was so animated and enchanting when he talked like that. Dan turned his attention from the cameras to Phil.

“It’s like a… What’s something that gets… It’s like a fine wine,” Dan reached the example on his own snapping his fingers as it came to him.

“A fine cheese?” Phil suggested once he’d snapped himself back to reality. 

“Who’s green and lives in a swamp. You are blessed,” Dan said with certainty as he pressed the button and played the song for the fifth time on Internet Takeover. 

Dan was instantly giving the screen thumbs up and smiling widely while Phil stood stationary beside him with an expressionless face and shook his head from side to side. It had become a joke and Phil played his part. All Star had always been dear to Dan and it had been an inside joke with him and Phil before it ever made it to the radio show and became a public joke. 

It was sentimental as this was their potentially last show. Phil showed the whiteboard with “Goodbye (for now)” and pretended to cry tears. It was nostalgic and sad. 

The radio show had changed through the years but it initially it was their work with BBC that allowed them to move to London. It had been the start of so many things. Dan took the white board to scribble down something while Phil went to see if he could so something fun with the props. 

Dan wrote “I APOLIGISE FOR NOTHING” and showed the screen. He truly didn’t. Shrek had an amazing soundtrack and an inspiring story. All Star was a great song and Dan would hold onto that notion forever. They were truly blessed to hear it. That movie and the song had always been dear to Dan’s heart for reasons most people didn’t know. Phil did of course. Phil knew of every important aspect of Dan’s life. 

“All Star,” Dan said as they were coming back to the studio. 

“Again,” Phil said loudly into the microphone, grinning wider than Dan did. 

“Smash Mouth because I won the 7 second challenge.”

The pre-recorded “Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1” chimed in again and the familiar sound tugged at the heartstrings of them both. This was possibly the last time they would hear that pre-recorded presenter voice announce their names. 

“So there we go,” Dan said, trying to keep his voice cheery. 

“That’s it,” Phil agreed.

“For our little pre-hiatus show, we hope you’ve enjoyed reflecting on some of our best bits. It’s literally… it was just a cringe compilation,” Dan was struggling with his words a bit. His mind filled with all the memories, they’d just relived for the past hour and it was making it hard to keep a sharp mind.

“It was compilation of cringe,” Phil added. 

“There’s plenty we’ve done that’s really impressive but for some reason we decided to share  _these_ things,” Dan said, attempting to explain his point. Their viewers probably knew what he meant. They were Dan and Phil. For them bloopers were content and the funny and cringe-worthy stuff was more hilarious than the well-edited and impressive things. 

“Yeah,” Phil said softly as he was also feeling a bit melancholic about finishing this show. Technically, it was only a hiatus but who knew? With the American tour, potentially one in Australia and one in Europe, no one really knew for certain what would happen when they were done with TATINOF. 

“Maybe you feel better about yourself, having laughed  _at_  us,” Dan said, one of his usually tag lines. 

“Maybe,” Phil agreed.

“For a solid hour live on the radio,” Dan said and made a pain-staked expression. 

“But I have love every moment of it  _really_ ,” Phil said so sincerely, glancing over at his partner with happiness evident in his eyes. 

Dan liked being sarcastic and witty and Phil mostly followed along with his happy silly jokes but in that moment every magnified persona aspect was stripped away and revealed only the raw truth.

Phil had loved every single second, just like Dan had. They’d loved doing the Christmas special in 2011 and again in 2012. They’d loved all their weekly Sunday shows in 2013 and the start of 2014. They’d loved the show after the revamp in September 2014, which meant they only did a monthly show, first Monday every month, so they had more time to all their other endeavours. 

BBC and Radio 1 had been so good to them. It had been something so much more tangible than being a “YouTuber” back in the day and it had firmly implemented them as Dan and Phil™. It had been a big part of the world of Dan and Phil that had now been summed up in a book and a world tour. Phil even loved this past year where Dan had continuously insisted on plaguing everyone with All Star by Smash Mouth. Phil couldn’t be happier that he had insisted to drag Dan along when he’d originally been asked to host the Christmas special by himself.


	7. July 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter is the only one that isn't based on real dialogue and doesn't take place in the radio studio but in their flat instead.

**July 2016**

It was the late evening and the pair of them was sat complaisantly on their sofa with the anime, they were currently watching, playing on the TV. It had been a very, very long time since they had watched any shows separately. They liked following along together. 

Jetlag had been hitting them hard after they had wrapped up the American leg of the tour. It had been so much more all consuming, more polished and just  _bigger_ than their UK tour and living on a tour bus had been one heck of an experience. They’d only returned home two days ago and now pyjamas week was in full flourish. None of them planned on leaving the house and Dan was getting ill. 

Dan’s phone beeped with a reminder as the clock hit 21.50. He’d forgotten all about creating that reminder back in April. He broke out into chuckles and earned a confused glare from Phil. 

“Did Kanye tweet something funny?” Phil asked, repositioning himself into a cosier spot. 

“No,” Dan said with an eye roll. Phil knew Kanye West was the only one he had on notifications. When Dan had casually mentioned it, Phil had been playing offended that Dan didn’t want him on notifications. Dan had argued that Phil always told him what he tweeted beforehand anyway. Phil had tried to argue against it but failed as he realised Dan was pretty much spot on. 

They tended to run their tweets past each other, just like any other content they made. They valued each other’s opinions over everyone else’s and if the other one liked it, they could safely post it. Lately, it seemed like every video was a joint effort, whether it was a DanAndPhilGAMES, an AmazingPhil or a danisnotonfire video. 

“Do you know what today is, Phil?” Dan asked as he started tapping away on his phone.

“It’s the 4th of July,” Phil answered, unsure what Dan meant. “I showed you my eagle GIF tweet.”

“Yes,” Dan said with that soft smile that only came out when they were alone or Dan momentarily forgot about the camera. “But it’s also the first Monday of the month.”

“We don’t do the radio show anymore, Dan,” Phil said, finally catching on. “The Australian tour is coming up and it wouldn’t make sense for us to jump back in before our schedules calm down. Besides, it’s our pyjamas week, why are you thinking about work?” Phil asked with a slight pout that made him look utterly adorable. 

“I wasn’t,” Dan said, staring intensely at Phil. “I just got a reminder I created a long time ago and I’m happy I did because you shouldn’t be deprived of hearing…”

Dan’s voice trailed off as he pressed a finger to his phone screen and a certain song started playing.

_“SomeBODY once told me…”_  blasted out of his phone’s speakers and Phil mouth actually fell open in disbelief. Dan hadn’t just done that. 

Phil reached over to grab one of their pillows and swing it at Dan, who narrowly managed to block it with he started spurting laughter. 

“Phil!” he screamed, laughter still bouncing off his voice. “I just wanted to bless your ear holes!”

“You’re going to make my ears bleed again,” Phil said and tried to grab the phone out of Dan’s hand but Dan wasn’t letting up. 

“Embrace it, Phil.”

“No,” Phil exclaimed in a high pitch. “And you shouldn’t be playing that without winning the 7 second challenge.”

“I’ll have a go with you right now,” Dan said in all seriousness, clicking out of Spotify (which unfortunately kept playing in the background) and held his finger poised over the icon of their app. 

“No,” Phil said and let his body fall back against the soft fabric of the sofa and the warmth of Dan. “I just want to watch anime in peace with the idiot next to me.”

_“My world’s on fire, how about yours? That’s the way I like it and I’ll never get bored,”_  Dan sang along to the lyrics. 

“I’ll certainly never get bored with you,” Phil said and shook his head slightly. It was still endearing to watch Dan be so happy, no matter how much the song had annoyed him.

Dan turned down the volume to almost mute, making the lyrics and the melody sound faded and pleasant. 

“You know if we’re being completely honest it’s your fault that I got so attached to that song,” Dan said and leaned back into his sofa crease. 

“You already loved Shrek when you met me,” Phil pointed out. “I get it. It’s a beautiful story line about your true self being good enough. I like the film too, just without being Shrek trash.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Dan said as his eyes settled contently on Phil. 

Neither of them wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment. Sure, the past few months had been exciting and thrilling with travelling across America, meeting their viewers and performing their show but this was where they belonged. In their home, watching anime, eating food, brainstorming video ideas, helping each other film and everything else that took place from the comfort of their own home. They had put themselves into the public eye without knowing that it would turn into them being so widely known and their home was their sanctuary. 

“Is it really because I played the song that one time way back?” Phil asked. He’d almost forgotten about the incident. 

Dan’s existential crises were a known phenomenon to the Internet but what they didn’t see was how many times Phil had coaxed him out of them. Now they were mostly a memory of another time but still a vital part of the world of Dan and Phil. One time when Dan had been particularly down, Phil had pulled up the Shrek soundtrack and settled on All Star, as he’d heard Dan hum it from time to time. 

Phil had sat beside him on the floor with his hand on Dan’s knee as they had listened to the lyrics together. Phil asked Dan to remember why he loved “the silly ogre” film so much and it had worked. Half way through the song Phil had risen to his feet and made an interpretive dance that had made Dan burst into laughter. 

That had been before it was turned into their recurring radio show joke.

“You know, I genuinely disliked when you played the song the first couple of times. I could just tell you’d make it into a thing and you’d go overboard with it.”

“Some people will say that I did,” Dan said, leaning back and letting go of a sigh. “I still won’t apologise for nothing.”

“Truth is I came to look forward to it as much as I dreaded it,” Phil said. “I mean I don’t know how Radio 1 didn’t ban you from picking that song but I could see how excited you were about it and it made me too happy to see you smile…”

Dan made the deep goose honk. “Phil, your old sap,” Dan interrupted. 

“Shut up,” Phil said and gave Dan a light shove on the shoulder before settling back again. “And don’t you dare tell people that I inspired you to get so attached to that song.”

Dan laughed. The song had ended long ago but none of them had noticed. 

“I wouldn’t do that,” Dan said and showed Phil some affection. “It’s just a silly song and a good meme to me, at least according to everyone else’. We can know better. It’s not like there isn’t other things we’re keeping from everyone.”

All Star by Smash Mouth was not discussed more on their quiet Monday night in as they turned their attention back to the anime and had to go back to catch up on all they had missed while talking. Phil would still have that damned song stuck in his head for days to come but for once he actually didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked writing this one. I seem to be developing a style with my phanfics; reality, domestic, fluffy and their relationship can be interpreted as you wish, though no one can deny that they love each other. 
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
